Prison Break
by meshi-chan
Summary: Dimana Akira terjebak dengan reinkarnasi setan, Ryuji melakukan tindakan kriminal, dan Yusuke tidak tahu definisi dari kata 'intim'. Kosan Kampus Kearifan Lokal AU. A collaboration fanfic.


"Kalau begitu, rapat BEM untuk pertengahan tahun hari ini kita sudahi. Selamat berlibur, kawan-kawan. Rapat rutin baru akan berjalan normal Bulan Juli nanti." Ucapan seorang lelaki yang duduk di depan. Para pendengar yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya mulai terkulai lemas, beberapa kepala langsung mencium meja, beberapa melakukan stretching dan sisanya melihat HP untuk memesan kendaraan pulang.

Salah satu pemuda yang duduk di pojokan tampak berkutat dengan laptopnya, pandangannya tidak lepas dari laptop tersebut sejak beberapa jam lalu. Padahal dari tempat duduknya, ' _Dia bukanlah staf divisi kesekretariatan tetapi mengapa dari tadi ia terlihat sibuk mengetik_?' pikir si pemuda yang kini sedang membereskan tas-nya. Wajahnya terbenam di balik layar laptop, pemuda itu bahkan sulit untuk mengenalinya.

"Akechi, notulensi rapat hari ini akan kukirim ke email-mu jam 8 pagi nanti ya." Seorang gadis berjalan menghampiri si pemuda, gadis itu terlihat capek dan di tangannya terdapat laptop yang masih terbuka dan menyala.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Makoto. Jangan lupa untuk mengirimkannya ke Komite Pengawas Badan Mahasiswa juga ya." Ujar si pemuda yang dipanggil Akechi. Sang gadis hanya terdiam sebentar, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengangguk lirih.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk mencari wi-fi untuk merapikannya. Ketua, jangan pulang malam-malam ya." Ujar si gadis yang dipanggil Makoto kearah Akechi yang tersenyum kecut. Gadis itu segera membawa tas dan bersegera keluar dari ruangan.

Akechi terduduk di meja sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya, membalas pesan-pesan penting yang masuk ke LINE-nya. Sesekali ia mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal kepada orang-orang yang menyalaminya ketika mereka bersiap untuk pulang. Sebuah pesan menangkap mata pemuda yang memiliki jabatan tertinggi di BEM itu, pesan yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari sesuatu di gudang ruang BEM, inventori yang hilang katanya.

Akechi mengambil tas-nya dan segera berjalan kearah ruang gedung BEM, mematikan lampu ruang rapat.

Tanpa melihat untuk kedua kalinya apabila ruang rapat tersebut masih terdapat penghuni atau tidak.

* * *

 **PRISON BREAK**

Disclaimer : I do not own Persona 5. My friend and I do own this AU.

* * *

Akechi berjalan kearah gudang melalui koridor yang gelap. Dia sudah terbiasa, gedung pusat kegiatan mahasiswa ini merupakan tempat tinggal sementaranya, mengingat ia lebih sering tidur di ruang rapat dibandingkan di rumahnya sendiri. Meh, tidak ada bedanya pula, pikir Akechi ketika pikiran tersebut terbesit di dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda itu membuka ruang gudang dan menyalakan lampu gudang, ia melihat beberapa tumpukan kardus yang membuatnya langsung mengernyitkan hidung dan memijat dahinya. Ternyata belum dibersihkan sejak bulan lalu, pikirnya.

Akechi mengangkat salah satu kardus di dekatnya dan menemukan benda yang ia cari di dalamnya.

Waw. Hilang darimananya coba?

Pemuda itu terduduk di lantai sambil membalas pesan yang memintanya untuk mencari inventori yang 'hilang' tersebut. Setelah membalas, ia berdiri dan meraih tas-nya, berjalan keluar dari ruang gudang. Akechi menguap, membuat pesan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk langsung tidur ketika ia sampai di rumah—

Eh?

Tangan Akechi memutar kenopnya kembali.

Lho? Tidak terbuka?

Tangannya tetap memaksa kenop itu untuk berputar.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"…. Yang benar saja…. Terkunci ketika besok libur?" gumam Akechi.

"… Kenapa gue harus kekunci dengan lo sih…" sebuah gumaman muncul di belakang Akechi. Ia pun menoleh dan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut acak-acakan berkacamata yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ah. Akechi tahu suara yang sarkastik itu, Kurusu Akira. Ketua Departemen Pengabdian Masyarakat BEM yang tatapannya sangat sinis kepadanya. Padahal ketika dia masih merupakan staff dahulu, Akira merupakan pemuda yang cakap, merupakan staff yang baik ketika Akechi sendiri merupakan Ketua Departemen Kajian Strategis. Tetapi, sebuah kejadian.. mengubah hubungan mereka menjadi buruk.

Akira mengeluarkan ponsel, melirik sinis kepada Akechi sebelum memasuki ruang rapat kembali, dan tampak menelpon seseorang.

"Ryuji? Ke PKM dong. Kekunci. Kayaknya sih dibawa Makoto dan dia lagi sibuk beresin notulensi rapat dan biasanya gak buka HP sama sekali. Ya.. Rusakin jendelanya?"

Hening sejenak.

"Eh, jangan. Gue gak mau ditagih biaya pembetulan jendela. Ya.. Kesini aja dulu deh. Cepetan ya. Gue kekunci bareng si sialan itu."

Akechi hanya tertawa hampa.

Walaupun sudah satu tahun tetapi tampaknya dendam Akira Kurusu masih tersisa sampai sekarang.

"Tau gitu tadi langsung balik aja…"

* * *

Rambut pirang, helm kuning, jaket bomber hitam, kaos merah dengan motif tengkorak ditengahnya, celana pendek merah yang dipakai dulu ketika ia masih aktif di UKM Atletik, sandal swallow hitam, dan linggis yang ia ambil dari garasi Leblanc. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sakamoto Ryuji terlihat seperti begal yang kabur dari pusat rehabilitas.

Pemuda itu sedang asik bermain Dota ketika sebuah notifikasi LINE Call memenuhi layar laptopnya.

"Ya, kenapa?" sapa Ryuji kepada suara di seberangnya tersebut. "Hah? Terus lu mau gua ngapain?" Ryuji mulai panik.

"Oke yaudah gua kesana dulu ya"

Dan itulah mengapa pemuda tersebut sekarang sedang memacu motor Honda Beat hitam malang miliknya dengan dandanan mencurigakan. Hal yang mengherankan adalah pemuda tersebut tampaknya tidak takut jikalau ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seorang begal.

"Ryuji, ada baiknya kamu menyisihkan uang untuk mereparasi kereta malang ini. Saya prihatin dengan tampak kosmetik kendaraanmu ini." Sebuah suara muncul, membuyarkan konsentrasi Ryuji yang sedang mengendarai motor kesayangannya.

"Dan lu harus pertimbangin beli motor juga bodoh!"raung Ryuji naik darah, melirik kearah penumpang di belakangnya melalui spion motor.

Pria berambut rapi yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang, Kitagawa Yusuke, hanya bisa mengeluh pelan. Dandannannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan begal buron didepannya, lengkap dengan hoodie hitam yang membuatnya tampak seperti Grim Reaper modern. Bukan, bukan _grim reaper_ dari drama negeri sebelah yang baru-baru ini tayang.

Bunyi mengeong terdengar.

"Kenapa kita harus juga membawa si kucing bodoh itu!?" teriak Ryuji panik ketika matanya menangkap siluet yang menyerupai kucing dari dalam _hoodie_ yang dikenakan oleh Yusuke.

"Mungkin sama dengan kita, si Mona rindu dengan-ADUH!" Yusuke mengerang kesakitan ketika kucing hitam itu mencakar lehernya.

Ryuji pun memacu motor miliknya lebih cepat. "Bertahanlah, komandan! Sebentar lagi kita akan datang!"

* * *

 **1 tahun yang lalu**

Kurusu Akira saat itu masih suci. Bagaikan mahasiswa baru yang belum ternodai oleh perih kelamnya kegiatan kampus, dosen killer, dan kehidupan kosan; mata abu-abu pekat miliknya masih memiliki cahaya penuh harapan.

"Ketopraknya satu ya. Bungkus."

Perintahnya pada penjual ketoprak di kantin. Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi dirinya, kepalanya pusing dengan menghafal pasal-pasal serta menghafal satu buku tebal yang bisa mencederai orang kalau itu dilempar ke muka mereka.

Saat Akira mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar, matanya terbalak. Ia hanya mendapati selembar uang 5000 yang sudah level didasar dompetnya.

"Ah jadi ini ya rasanya hidup diambang batas" desahnya perlahan. Ia pun mengais-ngais dompet miliknya dan berhasil menemukan receh yang cukup untuk membayar makan siang miliknya tersebut.

"Gue mesti harus kurang-kurangin Starbucks." gerutunya perlahan. Sebenarnya saat Ia melihat Ryuji menghamburkan uangnya untuk reparasi motor dan Yusuke yang pada dasarnya memang selalu melarat tiap hari, Akira berjanji untuk memperketat pengeluarannya agar tidak senasib dengan teman-temannya. Namun apa daya, membangun image itu butuh uang, dan Akira lebih memilih mati dibandingkan tertangkap nongkrong di warkop dekat kampusnya.

Ia pun berjalan pelan ke arah PKM, menuju ruang BEM. Nanti malam akan ada rapat besar, jadi Akira memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di ruang BEM sampai rapat nanti. Toh sekarang juga sudah pukul 5 sore, kalau kembali lagi ke Leblanc lalu balik kesini lagi, ia hanya akan membuang-buang uang.

Kondisi gedung pusat kegiatan mahasiswa saat itu sudah cukup ramai, beberapa anggota UKM olahraga sedang berlatih di lapangan, lampu-lampu di ruang UKM menyala, menandakan ada penghuninya.

Akira menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruangan BEM di sebelah kiri dan langsung masuk ke ruang rapat. Sudah terdapat beberapa orang menunggu di dalam ruang rapat dan semuanya asyik dengan dirinya masing-masing- tepatnya asyik dengan laptop dan tugas mereka sendiri.

Akira mengambil sebuah kursi kosong di meja rapat, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Saat Ia hendak membuka makan siangnya tersebut,

"Akira!" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu ruang rapat. Wajah Akira sedikit berbinar melihat sosok tersebut sehingga pemuda itu meninggalkan ketoprak miliknya untuk menegur sosok yang memanggilnya didepan pintu.

"Makoto!" sapanya dengan ramah. Gadis berambut hitam tersebut membalasnya dengan senyuman Akira. Keduanya berasal dari SMA yang sama, dan Akira berterima kasih dengan kakak kelasnya tersebut karena Makoto-lah yang memberikan pencerahan kepadanya saat bingung memilih jurusan kuliah.

"Ngapain disini?" Tanya Akira heran.

"Aku anggota BEM fakultas dan lagi mau ambil berkas kesini. Kemarin divisi Keskretariatan satu universitas rapat besar dan dari fakultasku tidak bisa hadir jadi mereka memintaku untuk mengambil berkas yang berisi hal-hal yang dibahas kemarin" jelas Makoto dengan suara kelelahan. Akira mengangguk pelan, ada rasa kasihan yang timbul melihat kakak tingkatnya yang dahulu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu.

Keduanya mengobrol untuk beberapa lama, setelah 10 menit, Makoto pun pamit untuk mengambil berkas dan kembali ke fakultas. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Akira pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang rapat untuk menikmati makan siangnya yang tertunda.

Seketika, senyum ramah yang muncul tertampang di mukanya tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan pembunuh yang haus darah, saat ia melihat seorang pria berambut coklat muda dengan potongan panjang menyantap ketoprak kesayangannya.

 ** _KETUA DIVISI KAJIAN STRATEGIS SIALAN INI-_**

* * *

"Kenapa lo mendadak cerita flashback begitu?" Lamunan Akira buyar ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"... Jadi, lo masih benci gue karena gue pernah makan ketoprak yang harganya 5000 itu?" Tanya Akechi pelan.

"LIMA RIBU TERAKHIR DI DOMPET GUE" raung Akira marah. Tatapannya beringas, kepalanya membayangkan 1001 cara untuk menghilangkan ketua sialan ini dari muka bumi.

"Akira, gue minta ma-"

"LAGIPULA SIAPA YANG MILIH LO JADI KETUA SIH?" Akira memotong perkataan pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua BEM tersebut dengan teriakan yang penuh dengan emosi, sebelum Akechi sendiri dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya,

"LO MEMBERIKAN JANJI BAHWA LO AKAN MELAKUKAN TRANSPARANSI TAPI DENGAN MENCURI KETOPRAK ORANG APAKAH ITU TRANSPARANSI? POKOKNYA MAU LU BELIIN GUA 1000 KETOPRAK JUGA NGGAK BAKAL GUA MAAFIN AMPE LEBARAN KUDA BODO AMET" teriakan Akira lanjut menggema ruang rapat BEM dengan penuh dramatis.

'Buset, anak ini memang punya masalah' sahut Akechi dalam hati. Dirinya pun makin mengutuk anggota sialan itu yang menyuruh dirinya mencari 'inventory hilang'. Tahu begini dia seharusnya menyuruh anggota itu untuk mencarinya saja sendiri, toh dia kan Ketua BEM Universitas jadi berhak dong untuk menggunakan posisinya untuk-

Monolog di pikiran Akechi terhenti ketika terdengar suara erangan kucing dari balik pintu. Atensi kedua pemuda itu teralihkan kearah pintu yang entah mengapa sedari tadi tiba-tiba berisik, walaupun semuanya tersembunyi dari teriakan kebaperan Akira.

"—NTU SEKARANG JUGA!" "TUNGGU!"

Bagaikan kilat, sebuah hantaman keras terdengar.

* * *

 **Kembali flashback 10 menit sebelum hantaman tersebut terdengar,**

"Ryuji. Berhenti mondar mandir seperti anjing mengejar ekornya." Ujar Yusuke dengan suara tenang, hatinya gusar melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu mondar mandir tidak jelas begini. Tidak estetik.

"Tapi gua gabisa tenang!" Ryuji pun menarik kerah hoodie Yusuke dan mengoncang-goncangkan temannya tersebut sambil berseru,

"Lu gatau apa yang terjadi kalau seorang Akira Kurusu dibiarkan 500 meter dengan Akechi Goro dalam waktu yang lama, HAAH?"

Yusuke memberikan tatapan aneh kepada temannya. "Mereka bercinta?"

Sebuah keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu,

"BUKAN, BEGO!" Ryuji berteriak. "DAN KENAPA LO BISA KEPIKIRAN BEGITUAN SIH?!"

"Itu kan yang dimaksud dengan hal yang intim?" jawab Yusuke dengan polos. "Ketika dua orang terjebak di sebuah ruangan sempit di tempat yang lama, maka secara natural mereka akan melakukan hal-hal intim."

Hasrat seorang Sakamoto Ryuji untuk melempar pemuda berambut klinis dengan ekspresi polos ini ke empeng Gurame terdekat sangat besar. Dirinya harus mengulang bahwa membuang seseorang dan meninggalkannya merupakan sebuah tindak kriminal.

"Kiamat. KIAMAT, lo denger gue?" jawab Ryuji dengan tatapan horror dimatanya, menatap dalam mata Yusuke. "Gedung PKM ini akan terbalik dan menyatu dengan tanah lalu Godzilla di danau kampus akan bangkit dari liangnya. Itu yang terjadi."

"Meow!" erang Morgana yang sedang melakukan urusannya di kenop pintu, memecahkan situasi aneh antara Ryuji dan Yusuke. Mata biru kucing hitam itu tajam, seperti mengatakan ' _Daripada kalian berdua debat tak berfaedah disana, mending kalian bantuin aku bobol pintu ini sebelum kiamat terjadi!_ '

"AH GUA GATAHAN LAGI!" Ryuji mengambil linggis yang sedari bertengger di motor Honda miliknya. "GUA BOBOL NIH PINTU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan "Tunggu!" dari Yusuke dan erangan panik dari Morgana tidak membuat Ryuji goyah. _Best bro_ -nya terjebak didalam dengan personifikasi dari setan itu sendiri, dia harus menyelamatkannya! Kalau ia tidak menyelamatkannya.. Siapa yang akan menjadi _best bro_ -nya? Bukankah slogan _bros before hoes_ berlaku di antara keduanya?

Dengan hitungan ketiga, Ryuji menendang keras pintu malang tersebut. Namun yang menunggunya didalam bukan Akira yang tersenyum lebar, tetapi horror yang terlukis nyata di wajah Ryuji, Yusuke dan Morgana.

* * *

"Awas!" seperti reflek, Akira dengan lihai menarik Akechi yang posisinya dekat dengan pintu, akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa gaya tarik yang ia lakukan kepada sang ketua BEM sangatlah kuat dan menyebabkan kedua pemuda itu terjatuh dengan elegannya ke pemuda itu memejamkan mata mereka, sehingga keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa posisi keduanya saat ini dapat menyebabkan kesalahpahaman yang amat sangat.

"Bro! Lo gapa-ASTAGA DRAGON JADI DUA!"

Ryuji menatap horror pemandangan didepannya tersebut. Yusuke yang sedari tadi bingung dengan reaksi dari Ryuji yang tampaknya sangat syok, mengintip masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ah." Yusuke terlihat terlalu tenang dengan situasi aneh di depannya. "Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka pasti sedang bercin-"

"DIAM" sahut Ryuji, melihat kearah Yusuke dengan tatapan yang haus membunuh siapapun."APAPUN YANG LO BILANG AKAN HANYA MEMBUAT SITUASI INI MAKIN BURUK"

Uniknya, Yusuke hanya terdiam dan tidak merasa terintimidasi dari tatapan temannya tersebut.

"Ah kalian sudah datang." Akira, acuh dengan posisi aneh yang membuat Ryuji syok tersebut pun segera berdiri. Ia pun segera merapihkan barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, lalu mengeluarkan kunci motor dari tasnya, "Kuy balik."

"Bro." Ryuji hanya menatap temannya dengan kagum. "Di dunia ini adakah yang membuat lo kehilangan _cool_ , hah?"

Akechi teduduk sambil tertawa terkekeh apabila pemuda itu mengingat bacotan kebaperan dari pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan tersebut, "Kecuali kalau kalian nyuri keto-AW!"

"Ayo. Kita pulang." senyum manis di wajah Akira yang diberikan kepada Ryuji dan Yusuke tersebut akan terlihat tulus, jika ia sedang tidak menginjak kaki seorang Goro Akechi. "Kita harus pulang, sebelum-"

"Berhenti!" teriakan seorang wanita berambut coklat tua menggema di seluruh koridor PKM.

"Daaaan itu aba-aba kita untuk- KABUR!" Sebuah aba-aba dari Akira bergema, menginstruksikan kepada Ryuji dan Yusuke untuk segera melarikan diri. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung bergegas pergi menuju parkiran. Akira hendak mengikuti teman-temannya tersebutm namun langkah kakinya terhenti oleh sahutan dari dalam gudang.

"Akira!" sahut Akechi, kini sudah berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu. "Makasih." sahutnya perlahan.

Air muka ramah di wajah Akira langsung berputar 180 derajat saat menatap Akechi. "Cih." tatapnya kearah Akechi.

"Hari ini hari keberuntungan lo. Pak Ketua Maling Ketoprak." sahutnya dengan sinis sebelum mengejar teman-temannya yang lain menuju parkiran motor.

Kurusu Akira memang membenci Goro Akechi. Namun sebenci-bencinya Akira terhadap seseorang, teman atau musuh ia akan selalu memikirkan orang disekitarnya sebelum ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, kecuali masalah biaya reparasi kerusakan fasilitas umum tentunya. Ia harus berusaha untuk menghindari dari tuduhan itu nanti.

Selesai?

* * *

Karena saya dan teman baik saya sama-sama mabok deadline (sekarang cuma saya doang), habis nonton seluruh playthrough Persona 5. Dia sudah bebas, saya (masih) belum. Apabila kalian tertarik dengan AU ini, tenang saja. Ini bukan yang terakhir yey

pesan dari teman (tanpa pengubahan sejak di upload di Ao3) : "Ini sebenarnya collab fic antara gue dan bruh gue, cuma sayangnya bruh gue bodoh lupa naro email invitation AO3nya dimana sehingga disini cuma gue aja yang dicredit HAHAHAHA"


End file.
